


honesty, honesty, honesty

by friarlucas (authorisasauthordoes)



Series: brevity is the soul of wit (and my kryptonite) [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, but more like a.. fill-in fic?, sort of a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorisasauthordoes/pseuds/friarlucas
Summary: request: I was wondering if you could write like the conversation lucas had with Riley and Maya's moms, since it was said they knew who he chose before ski lodge.





	honesty, honesty, honesty

**Author's Note:**

> a mini-scene that would take place right before the scene we have in upstate in which lucas explains to katy that she's a great mother -- i.e., the explanation of who he chose. hence, ending of the fic would then parlay straight into that scene

For his own sanity, Lucas Friar just wants to understand why exactly the universe hates him.

Getting kicked out of school was bad, but at least he understood the reasoning behind that one. His behavior was out of line and not producing any results, so the world had to make something happen before he could learn from it. Considering everything that happened since then, he doesn’t even really have the heart in him to think of it as a bad thing. He was even starting to think maybe he should trust the universe a little bit—it cares about him. It’s going to do right by him.

Then eighth grade happened, and their trip to Texas, and everything that happened afterwards. Falling off a bull hurt, yeah, but Riley looking him in the eyes and telling him—multiple times, for the record—that they were brother and sister when he was very, very certain they were not anything like siblings injured him far, far worse. From trying to navigate mixed feelings, to balancing what he felt versus what both Riley and Maya seemingly wanted him to do which was likely to change by the day, to learning Riley did still in fact have feelings for him left way more scars on him than Tombstone.

He spent a lot of time the rest of that year searching for the lesson. The universe had thrown him around and taught him something important before, so surely there had to be a reason behind this one. He’d figure it out, solve all of the problems with his newfound perspective, and then he’d tell Riley what he’d wanted to tell her back in Texas before she kicked him in the gut and everything would work out fine.

Now, well into the middle of ninth grade, he’s given up on trying to figure it out. No, the universe just hates him and this is just another one of its sick, twisted games. _Triangle Limbo_ , a crazy, fuddled maze of entertainment starring their favorite mortal chump, Lucas James Friar.

Considering all the joy the universe must get out of that alone, Lucas finds their latest tactic of torture simply unfair.

“Wait, wait,” Zay says through the phone, obviously chewing on food of some kind. Lucas absentmindedly wonders if his best friend ever stops eating to breathe. “You’re where? What’s happening?”

He groans in annoyance, huddling closer to the wall between the door and the countertop. He’s hidden away in Riley’s hall bathroom, debating whether or not he could barricade the door effectively enough and possibly never leave. It’s not exactly the most comfortable place to be stuck for the rest of his life, but the wall is a soothing shade of purple, and hey, at least it smells like Riley.

“I’m hiding.”

“I thought you were going to tell Riley and Maya who you chose,” Farkle snaps. “Lucas, you have to choose. If I have to tell you again, I’m going to kill you before you can deliver the news.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “That’s what I was going to do. But then—wait a minute. Are you guys hanging out without me?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Yeah, hurry up and destroy the triangle so we can do something,” Zay whines. “I’m bored out of my mind.”

“Real nice, Zay.”

“Look, it’s not my fault you’re boring! You want me to be entertained, be entertaining.”

Lucas can imagine the disdainful expression on Farkle’s face just from the tone in his voice. “Please end this thing so things can go back to normal and we can go back to hanging out the way we used to. I need my best friend.”

“Hey, he’s my best friend.”

“Hello!” Lucas snaps, before lowering his voice again. He’s afraid he may tip off the people waiting just down the hall in the kitchen. “My problems now.”

“It’s always your problems,” Zay grumbles.

“Tell us what happened.”

“Okay. So I came to tell Riley and Maya—presumably, if Maya was here, but I figured at least Riley would be here. Even though I still wanted to do this alone—,”

“We know, we know. You wanted to give Riley all the time in the world to tell her exactly what you chose and why you chose it and give her time to express questions, comments, and concerns.”

“Hey,” Lucas argues. “I never said I chose her.”

“Neither did I,” Farkle says smugly. “But now I’m a little more sure thanks to your assumption.”

Zay starts chuckling uncontrollably on the other end of the line. Lucas debates hanging up.

“And then you were going to send Maya a letter in the mail. Or something equally personable, I’m sure.”

“Anyway,” Lucas says flatly, cutting Farkle off. “I was going to come tell them but they’re not here. And instead of finding them when I walk into the kitchen, I find their parents sitting around like they’re just… waiting for me. And they invite me to sit down and tell them why I’m there.”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” Zay offers reasonably. “You’ve talked with Mr. Matthews before.”

“It wasn’t just the Matthews. Maya’s mom is here too.”

The chorus of astonished gasps from the two of them is exactly how Lucas was expecting they’d react. Just thinking about his situation to himself makes him feel sick to his stomach. He figures it’s a good thing he’s got a plethora of household plumbing to throw up in if things go really sour.

“That’s bad luck. That’s just bad.”

“Yeah. And now they’re waiting for me to tell them who I chose when I haven’t even told Riley or Maya yet, and it’s like, what am I supposed to say? I don’t want anyone to get upset.”

The silence on the other end of the line is deafening. If even Farkle, man of a million ideas, is stumped, Lucas knows he’s in trouble. The universe has truly cornered him this time, stuck in the Matthews hall bathroom and seconds from vomiting out of nerves.

“Yeah, I figured it was hopeless too. I think I’m just gonna try and climb out through the bathtub drain. If I suffocate, it’ll be for the best.”

“Alright, drama queen,” Zay says.

“Lucas, I’m going to tell you what I already told you a million times over,” Farkle says calmly. For all his hysterics and general snarkiness, Lucas appreciates how level-headed his genius friend is in times of crisis. It’s one of his favorite things about him. “Choose.”

“I _did_ choose.”

“I know. So be confident in it. Be honest with the parents the same way you’re going to be honest with the girls. If you really did make a decision, then you’re going to have to stand by it. Consider this practice.” At his lack of a response, Farkle continues. “If you’re honest, then there’s nothing else you can really do. But I bet it’s going to be fine.”

“Easy for him to say,” Zay adds.

“I know, look, I’m not saying I envy him. But I really think it’ll all work out. Things always do.”

Things will work out. They always do. Lucas forces himself to remember that.

He swallows. “You’re right. I’m just gonna be honest. I will. Thanks, guys.”

“Of course.”

“We’re your best friends. We’ll come by in a couple hours when we’ve officially bored each other to death.”

“So you’ll see our corpses. Leave the bay window open.”

Lucas hangs up, picking himself up off the floor and gearing himself to face the worst. He figures if he can survive this, he can survive anything.

He second guesses this notion the moment he steps back out into the hallway and three expectant glares turn towards him all at once. He knows he’s supposed to be the brave friend and that he’s not afraid of anything, but if he’s being honest, the image in front of him right now terrifies him more than anything.

Cory breaks the tension first, offering him a smile. Lucas is a little surprised he’s the one being so friendly in this time of strain. “All good?”

Lucas nods, willing himself to take the few steps down into the kitchen. He hesitates, trying to pick the best place to plant himself without putting himself in severe danger. This whole scenario kind of feels like some strange real-life chess match—he doesn’t want to end up the pawn who gets thrown off the board five minutes in.

For whatever reason, he finds himself settling down in the empty chair between Topanga and Katy. It feels like the most dangerous space on the board, but if he’s going to get through this he needs to be vulnerable. The honestly is going to do it to him anyway.

He clasps his hands together, swallowing hard and staring at the tabletop. Reminding himself how words are supposed to work. Topanga tilts her head at him, waiting for an explanation. “Lucas?”

Honesty. Complete honesty.

“I didn’t want to say this like this,” he admits. “I wanted to tell them first. That’s why I came here in the first place—I was hoping to find them sitting around. Not that it isn’t a honor to be seated here with you.”

“Charming,” Katy comments, giving him a look.

“What are you talking about? You’re always just popping up in my house. This situation doesn’t make that any different.”

Topanga holds up a hand to silence her husband’s protests, flashing him a smile before focusing back on Lucas. “Go on.”

“You’re right,” he concedes, nodding in Cory’s direction. “I am always here. I can’t exactly explain why, but I really like being here. It feels more like home than my own apartment does, and I don’t think it’s only because it’s so well kept. The company here is really nice, too, and that’s bound to make a difference.”

Cory and Topanga exchange a soft look.

“But then, I think it’s more than that too. Because it doesn’t feel nearly as comfortable when Riley’s not here. And yeah, that’s probably because I’m in my friend’s house when my friend isn’t here and that’s going to be awkward no matter which friend it is, but this is different. It doesn’t really matter where we are, whether it’s here or school or whatever—I like being where Riley is. When she’s around, then I’m happy. That’s why I always pop up around here. Because when I need somewhere to go, wherever she is, that’s where I want to end up.”

Lucas tosses a glance in Katy’s direction. It feels apologetic, so he hopes that’s what she gets from the brief eye contact. And he’ll address her in a minute—he knows he has to. But he wants to be as clear to Cory and Topanga as possible before things get too messy.

“You guys have always impressed me. The way you keep your family together, how much you care about Riley—it doesn’t go unnoticed. And I always hoped that I would be able to prove to you guys how I was aiming for the same thing, that you guys would get how much I care about her, too. All this has really messed that up, but I don’t think my feelings have changed.”

He knows he’s starting to ramble, and the last thing he wants to end up saying a bunch of words that don’t mean anything. He pauses to collect his thoughts, forcing himself to make eye contact with Topanga. She’s examining him curiously, allowing him the time to put his thoughts together.

“Riley has been kind to me ever since she met me. She didn’t have to do that, but she did. Because that’s who she is, and that’s what she grew up with. And that impact has never worn off, in fact if anything, it’s just become more consistent. There’s no one who’s opinion I value more, who I think about more, who is more important to me. Riley is really important to me, and she always will be. I want her to be. It’s been that way since day one, and I don’t see it changing.”

Even though he didn’t outright admit to anything, wasn’t explicitly clear about the decision he made, he can tell from the expression on Topanga’s face that she knows. That she gets exactly what he’s saying, and that maybe, in some strange capacity, she understands him a little more for it, too. Like she’s been there before.

Swallowing his nerves, he shifts in his seat and turns to face Katy. She looks inquisitive, ready for an explanation, but not necessarily surprised by anything he’s said already. He’s mostly grateful that for all her curiosity, she doesn’t seem angry with him.

“Maya’s been in my life just as consistently as Riley, and she’s always pushed me. Sometimes it’s for the best and sometimes I can’t stand it, but she always makes a point of challenging me. And believe me, this whole ordeal has been the most challenging experience she could’ve thrown at me.”

Katy smiles fondly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “She’s always been a force to be reckoned with.”

“She is. And in many capacities, she’s an amazing person. I don’t always get to see the best sides of her, but Riley does. Riley knows how amazing Maya can be, and that I believe. Your daughter is great, and whoever ends up with is going to be very lucky.”

Lucas hesitates, feeling his fingers grow cold as his nerves grow stronger. Dreading whatever Katy’s reaction may be.

Honesty. Honesty. Honesty.

“But I don’t think I’m supposed to be that person. I can’t be that person. Because it’s not fair to her. Not when I know my feelings like I do now.”

There’s a long pause. The air between the four of them is completely silent. Lucas wills himself not to pass out.

Finally, Katy nods. Even better still, she offers him a compassionate smile. Like she could tell how hard that was and how she appreciates his honestly all the more for it.

Lucas exhales in relief, spinning back so that he’s facing the table. Silence still prevails in the room. Once he’s calmed his heart rate enough, he casts a glance in Cory’s direction and clears his throat. “I hope I was clear in what I needed to say. I know it’s something I need to work on.”

Cory smiles. He shares a tacit exchange with Topanga, before giving Lucas a proud look.

“Crystal.”


End file.
